internet_video_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends Sing
SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends Sing will be a series on the Every Song in Order YouTube channel. About This series is about SpongeBob and other characters "singing" songs from other sho. It features clips from the show making the lyrics of the songs. History This series will be inspired by the videos from The Tonight Show, which took clips of Brian Williams (and others), made lyrics of songs, and set them to the music of the songs. Dylan Kelly, the creator of the series, decided that in honor of the tenth anniversary of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, he would use the two big songs, "Now That We're Men" and "Goofy Goober Rock", and turn them into these type of videos. He plans to release them on November 19, which is the anniversary's date. On October 30, 2014, Kelly started work on the first of the two videos, called, "SpongeBob and Patrick Sing "Now That We're Men" (Using Clips) (feat. The Trench Monsters)". On November 18, he finished working the project. On November 16, Kelly started work on the second video, called, "SpongeBob Sings "Goofy Goober Rock" (Using Clips) (feat. Mindy and the Bikini Bottomites)". On November 19, he plans to finish working on the project. On November 19, Kelly uploaded both videos. On January 7, 2017, Kelly began uploading Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order videos weekly, starting with Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 35). He did this for the next two videos, but had to stop because of technical difficulties.https://twitter.com/green_tie_tweet/status/824797115725512705 He promised that he would release Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 38) on February 7, Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 39) on February 9, and Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order (Part 40) on February 11.https://twitter.com/green_tie_tweet/status/827933949473206274 He did this and the series has been every Saturday since. In early March, 2017, Kelly decided that he would participate in a event he calls, "Video Every Day in April" (VEDIA), which is an alteration of Vlog Every Day in April (VEDA). Around the same time, he got interested in continue the SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends Sing series. He decided to use Phineas and Ferb songs as the thing that he used. He soon found out that it would not be easy to just use the cast of SpongeBob SquarePants, so he decided that he would make as much of the video be the SpongeBob characters and for words had not been used in the first eight seasons, Squid Defense, Extreme Spots, Squirrel Record, both movies, many of the Season 1-8 shorts, and a few online shorts, which are the episodes, movies, and shorts he has access to, he would use the original clips from the videos. On April 2, he released the first video of the revived SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends Sing series, SpongeBob & Friends Sing Phineas and Ferb Theme Song (feat. Bowling with Soup, Phineas, & Candace). Every Sunday through Friday for two weeks, he released these video. Every Saturday was Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order Day, so he released those. On April 16, he released the latest video of the SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends Sing series, SpongeBob and Friends Sing, "In the Mall" (feat. Phineas Flynn). The reason he stopped was because he was too stressed with his life to continue the project. He continued to release Every Phineas and Ferb Song in Order videos, meaning that he only released 18 of the 30 videos that he planned to release. He released two more on May 2 and May 5, respectively. References